Falling Apart
by Lightsilver
Summary: Kurt's life takes an unexpected turn. How will he handle it?


There was something concerning Kurt. For the last weeks, he had been having a feeling he just couldn't shake, telling him something horrible was about to happen.

It was just… his life felt so perfect.

He was back at McKinley with his amazing boyfriend, who loved him very much, and things were going great. There had been no slushy facials of dumpster tosses; he hadn't even heard the word "fag" or "pansy" in weeks. Then there was his family; he and Finn had become as close as real brothers and he and Carole were getting along great. She treated him like a son, and he was beginning to think of her a mother. His father was happy as he hadn't seen him in years. He was even beginning to gain a place in the spotlight in Glee club.

Because of all of that, Kurt, was feeling a little uneasy. He knew how to react when things were falling apart; he was used to that, but this? It made him feel disoriented.

He kept remembering something his father once told him: "Son, if something seems too good to be true, it probably is." It was exactly what he was feeling, that things were too good to be true. It was like the universe was putting too much good into his life by mistake and now it was going to correct things by making something terrible to happen to him.

He was very happy with the way things were going, but… it scared him.

Most of the time he managed to keep this thought off his head, but sometimes they took over him.

One time these thoughts got to him when he was with his boyfriend. Blaine's parents were out of town, and they took advantage of that to spend some time together, just the two of them.

They were lying on Blaine's bed, fingers interlaced, looking at each other's eyes. Kurt loved how Blaine never pushed him to do anything but kiss. He understood Kurt wanted to wait to lose his virginity, and respected it.

At that moment, gazing at the eyes of the gorgeous boy, Kurt couldn't help but wonder how someone as great as the other boy was could possibly de meant to be with him.

His face must have reflected what he was thinking, because Blaine moved his fingers from Kurt's hand to stroke his face, a frown upon his gracious features.

"What's wrong, beautiful?"

Kurt smiled, trying to hide the melancholy he was feeling. "Nothing's wrong, honey. Don't worry about me." He kissed his boyfriends hand.

"You can't ask me that. You worry about the people you love." Blaine smiled at him "Come on; tell me what's bothering you."

"It's silly."

"I'm sure it's not. Come on, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes."

"Good." Blaine smiled as he tenderly stroked Kurt's face. "Now tell me what's on your mind."

"Ok…" he hesitantly agreed. "You know how happy we are and how great everything is going between us…"

"Yeah, I do." Blaine answered, interlacing his fingers with his boyfriend's. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked looking confused.

"No, of course not! It is an amazing thing. But sometimes I'm afraid that we can't possibly stay this happy, that something's going to happen to make this feeling end. Sometimes I'm afraid I'll lose you… Don't you ever feel that way?" Kurt waited for his boyfriend's answer expecting to hear that he wasn't making any sense.

Blaine however said nothing of the sort. "Well, of course I do." Blaine moved closer to Kurt so he could put his arm around his shoulders. "Sometimes I think you're just too good to be true; that you may be just a dream and that at any moment I'm going to wake up to see you're not real… But you know what I think to assure myself?"

"What?"

"I think that we have been through so many bad things, you with the death of your mother and the bullies at McKinley, and me with the guys at my old high school and the problems with my dad" Kurt was surprised Blaine referred to that. They once had had a conversation about Blaine's dad, but in general it wasn't something he liked talking about "that the universe is trying to make it up to us." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend.

"Make it up to us?"

"Yes, by giving us each other. And personally, I think you are the best thing that I could have ever asked for." He leaned to kiss his boyfriend and moved a lock of hair from his face.

Kurt didn't know what to say. He felt so lucky he had found a person that not only understood his fears, but could also help him feel better about them.

"Blaine… You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"And you are the best thing that ever happened to me." He smiled, happy to see the sadness out of his love's eyes. "I'm glad we talked about this. This is how a relationship is supposed to be; sharing your fears with someone, trusting them completely."

"Well, I'm glad I trusted you. You really made me feel better."

"I'm glad." Blaine leaned to kiss his forehead. "And just know you don't ever need to worry about us. Now that I found you I'm never going to let you go."

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching their favorite musicals, just enjoying each other's company.

Kurt went home feeling somehow lighter. Not that the feeling of eminent disaster had disappeared, it was still there, but for the moment, he decided he was going to focus on how good his life was, and not about how long he had before things start to fall apart.

Which, has he would realize later, would not be that long.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is my first <strong>**Glee fanfic. Let me know what you think, please review.**


End file.
